togainunochifandomcom-20200213-history
Emma
Emma (エマ) is a mysterious one-armed woman involved with the military. She is the only female character seen more than once in Togainu no Chi. Personality Emma originally appears as a mysterious woman with a cold and haughty demeanor. Her true colors are revealed when she tells Akira that she was manipulating him from the start, using him as part of her plan to lure out Nano and then kill him. She is ruthless in the pursuit of her goal; she even shoots and kills her trusted partner, Gwen, when he tries to stop her. She is described as being almost mechanical in her efficiency, and the only person who stirs her emotions is Nano. Appearance Emma is a beautiful woman with red hair and blue eyes. She is missing her left arm, and wears a black glove on her remaining hand. She wears a long red coat with a black fur collar over an olive green military catsuit that is unzipped halfway down to reveal her cleavage. Abilities Manipulation and Persuasion – Emma is talented at lying and often presents partial truths to those she manipulates. She strings the CFC military on to believe they will be capturing Nicole Premier and makes extensive use of their resources. She also uses underhanded tactics to push Akira into entering Igura: she has Akira framed for murder and, after a period of brutal interrogation, she and Gwen present him with their offer. Emma explicitly denies trying to coerce him (a lie) and frames the farce as Akira’s choice. In her dealings with Akira, Emma shows a tendency to act very brusque and arrogant, which keeps him off balance. Relationships Gwen - Her partner. He suspects something is wrong, but he trusts Emma. Nicole Premier – In the past, they were fond of each other, but Nano grew bitter after he realized that ENED used his feelings for her to test his emotional responsiveness. When he broke out of the facility, he took her arm as a way to sever their connection. She intends to kill him in order to set him free from his despair and the inevitable re-capture and torment she sees as his future. She calls him “Nano,” while most people in the series use “Premier.” Akira – A young man Emma uses to draw Nano out of hiding. In the manga, Akira is one of many men she uses to this end. She later mocks him for being gullible. In the Game History In the past, Emma worked as a high-ranking scientist for the research institute ENED. From Nano’s flashback, it is clear that she faced sexism from her fellow researchers as a beautiful woman in a position of power, and that she was very firm about not allowing such behavior in her presence. She was in charge of Nicole Premier’s development as part of Project Nicole, and she worked very closely with him. He took her arm during his escape; she was the only researcher whose life was spared in the massacre. After ENED was disbanded, Emma stayed in the military. It is unclear what she did in the interim, but when Line began circulating in Toshima, she was assigned the mission to capture the military super-soldier experiment gone rogue. Common Route Emma appears fairly early in the game to offer Akira a chance at freedom. She tells Akira the military needs him to kill Il Re and disband the drug ring Vischio, because the military can’t move openly in Toshima due to tension between the CFC and Nikkouren. She sends Akira to Toshima with a fake “communications device” (actually a tracking device) and five tags that are not as necessary as they initially seem (their true purpose is to allow Akira to avoid registering at the Palace). After Akira agrees to her proposition, she and Gwen disappear to make arrangements and do not see him off to Toshima personally. Individual Routes She contacts Akira using the “communications device” in a few routes: * Motomi’s route - Emma contacts him while Motomi is away from the church and demands he report his progress. When he mentions Motomi’s name, she tells him Motomi cannot be trusted. She sows seeds of doubt in Akira’s mind by explaining Motomi may be in a rival positon to the government, and that Motomi may have approached Akira with ulterior motives. * Shiki’s route – Emma contacts him while he’s in Shiki’s apartment and asks about his location. She tells him to describe a landmark if he doesn’t know exactly where he is, because they need to extract him. Akira feels suspicious about her need to recover a pawn like him, but he explains that he’s being held captive by Shiki. This aggravates Emma, and she tells him that Shiki is Il Re. If Emma does not contact Akira, she is not seen again until the end of the route. The location changes depending on the route, but each version of the conversation she has with Akira covers most of these points: how she framed Akira, the history of ENED, Akira’s past as an experiment, how Akira’s blood neutralizes Line, how Nano’s blood is the source of Line, and that her true goal was to lure out Nano and kill him. She understood that Nano seeks salvation, and predicted that Nano would see Akira’s anti-Nicole blood in that light and be drawn to him. When asked for her reasons to go so far, Emma usually replies something akin to wanting to "end the nightmare." The true depth of her connection to Nano only becomes clear on Nano’s route. She also always argues with Gwen about their mission, and Gwen hesitates to shoot her; on three routes, this results in her shooting him first. In every route, she fails to kill Nano and dies. Nano kills her by putting his hand through her chest in Keisuke, Motomi, and Nano’s routes, while Shiki kills her (and Gwen) with his katana in his route. In the Anime Emma has a brief arc in the anime: *Episode 1 – Emma visits Akira in prison to offer him a chance of escape. *Episode 7 – Emma receives a report from Gwen about contact made with Nicole Premier, and declares she will go to Toshima herself. *Episode 8 – Emma and Gwen are seen driving into Toshima. *Episode 10 – Emma and Gwen confront Nano. She shoots Gwen when he tries to stop her, but dies by Nano’s hand. *Episode 12 – Her corpse is seen among the rest of the dead. In the Manga In the manga, some of the prison guards mention how Emma has made offers to several young men before Akira, but they crudely assume that she must be sleeping with the men she uses because they are all young (indicating they are all former test subjects). Trivia * Her name would suggest that she's foreign, but this is not mentioned and is therefore unknown. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters